


Aki no hanami

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В планах было - всего лишь забрать вещи из квартиры Тошии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aki no hanami

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн истории: октябрь 2003 года.

В его гостиной весь пол был усыпан толстым слоем мелких обрывков бумаги.  
Тошия скрылся в спальне, зашумел и зашуршал там чем-то, а я снял носки и с удовольствием прошелся по теплому вороху. Даже опустился на колени, погрузил в бумагу руки.  
— Что это, — спросил я, когда Тошия вошел в комнату с двумя сумками и планшетом А2-го формата подмышкой.  
— А, ерунда, это с лета еще. Неудачные рисунки, — Тошия заметно смутился, — мне кое-что из ванной забрать, отключить холодильник и можно ехать.  
— Подожди, — я подбросил в воздух пригоршню бумажек, — красиво как, смотри. Похоже на лепестки сакуры...  
— Похоже, — согласился Тошия.  
Но все еще выглядел смущенным и очень серьезно наблюдал за моими дурачествами.  
— Слушай, — я снова подбросил "лепестки" в воздух, — давай устроим Ханами.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Ты что, октябрь скоро, какое Ханами!  
— Нет, правда, давай устроим.  
— ... Хорошо.  
Тошия сложил вещи в кресло и прошел на кухню, опять загремел там чем-то. Я расстегнул рубашку, сел, скрестив ноги.  
День сегодня очень солнечный, комната так прогрелась, что можно было представить, будто сидишь на теплом песке. Песке, усыпанном лепестками сакуры.  
— Осталось только это, так что настоящего Ханами не получится, — Тошия появился с двумя чашечками и бутылкой «Саваноцуру», в которой плескалось меньше четверти содержимого.  
— Не важно.  
Он сел напротив меня, очень торжественно, подняв чашку на уровень лица, налил в нее саке. Передал мне и налил себе.  
— Кампай?  
— Кампай.  
Я сделал маленький глоток и поморщился, холодное хондзожо-шу ужасно невкусное.  
Тошия хитро улыбнулся:  
— Сейчас погрею.  
Отхлебнул из своей чашки, посидел немного, смешно надув щеки и потянулся ко мне. Но не выдержал, фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
— Ну, спасибо, напоил, — хмыкнул я, хотел вытереть лицо, но он оказался быстрее — слизал все капли.  
И как-то само собой получилось, что я уже лежал на спине, а мне на грудь и живот тонкой струйкой лили саке и тут же слизывали, прежде чем оно успевало растечься.  
— Последние капельки, — Тошия наклонил бутылку, стараясь, чтобы капли упали точно на сосок. Промахнулся, и стал целовать его без всякого предлога. А второй, легко царапал ногтем. Он бесконечно может так забавляться, пока я от возбуждения с ума сходить не начну. Наконец, он оставил мои соски в покое и потянулся к ремню на джинсах.  
Я раскинул руки и закрыл глаза. Мне нравится чувствовать его горячее дыхание, еще до того как он прикоснется. Нравится угадывать, когда и каким будет первое прикосновение.  
Когда на его губы смотришь, ни за что не подумаешь, что они могут быть таким чуткими. Он только слегка коснулся, а меня пробило будто ударом тока. Тошия тихо засмеялся и взял целиком.  
Дико хотелось двигаться, толкаться ему навстречу, но Тошия крепко прижимал мои бедра, и я мог только выгибать спину, когда его челка щекотала живот. И еще, он никак не давал привыкнуть к ритму, двигался то быстро, то медленно. А потом замурлыкал какую-то мелодию, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Этого я не выдержал.  
— Тотчи, — позвал я шепотом, — Тоотчи.  
И снова подбросил в воздух бумажные лепестки. Лучи закатного солнца окрасили их в розовый цвет. Как настоящие.  
Тошия посмотрел на меня, поднялся одним плавным движением и начал раздеваться, смущенно улыбаясь под моим пристальным взглядом. Просто, без всяких стриптизных выкрутасов, но я не видел зрелища красивее.  
Он опускался очень тихо и осторожно, но все равно не сдержал болезненного стона, и замер, опираясь пальцами мне на грудь.  
— Больно? Может по другому?  
— Нет, все нормально. Сейчас.  
Он посидел немного, закусив губу и начал медленно двигаться.  
Я потянулся к его члену, но он отвел мои руки:  
— Потом. Я хочу сейчас только тебя чувствовать.  
Но не прикасаться к нему совсем, было слишком мучительно. Я протянул руки, чтобы двигаясь, он задевал бедрами мои ладони. Улыбнувшись, он закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Иногда, Тошия наклонялся, целовал куда попадет — губы, шею, скулы, а потом снова поднимался. Прикрыв глаза, сцепив руки за головой, двигался, постепенно ускоряя ритм. Дыхание его становилось все чаще, над верхней губой выступили бисеринки пота, челка прилипла ко лбу. Я больше не мог находиться так далеко от него.  
— Тотчи, — позвал я его снова, — Тотчи, посмотри на меня.  
Его затуманенный наслаждением взгляд, заставил меня забыть, что я отдал инициативу ему. Изо всех сил, вцепившись в его бедра, я задал собственный ритм. Тошия поддался, застонал коротко и хрипло. Вдруг он быстро наклонился и, подхватив пригоршню бумажных лепестков, осыпал меня ими. Я кончил, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
Еще не отдышавшись, я услышал, что Тошия снова негромко смеется.  
— Что?  
Он снял с моих волос несколько бумажек.  
— А я представил, что если бы это было настоящее Ханами и мы с тобой были на улице, то нас мог заметить случайных прохожий. Услышал бы точно.  
— Это было настоящее Ханами, а все случайные прохожие пусть идут куда шли, — сказал я и выдохнул, — Теперь я хочу чувствовать тебя.  
Он поцеловал меня. На его губах еще чувствовался вкус саке.  
— Перевернешься? Мне не хватит сил тебя сейчас удержать.  
Я с готовностью подчинился, положил голову на скрещенные руки.  
Было что-то смешное и в то же время жутко возбуждающее, что джинсы нелепо спущены до колен, рубашка задралась к самым плечам, а Тошия там, позади меня совершено голый, неторопливо подготавливает меня и осторожно, ласково берет.  
Безумно нежно его пальцы гладили живот, проводили по ребрам, кружили вокруг сосков. От каждого его прикосновения, от каждого толчка, теплые волны стекались к низу живота. И я не смог сопротивляться, когда Тошия обнял ладонью мой член, начал сжимать и поглаживать.  
В сгустившихся сумерках утонули окружающие предметы и все, что у меня сейчас было, все, что я ощущал — был Тошия. Его обнимающие, властные руки; губы, прихватывающие кожу на спине; тихие, срывающиеся стоны.  
Движения становились все быстрее и жестче, щекочущий комок внизу живота скручивался все туже. Я уже просил "еще и сильнее", был счастлив, когда Тошия схватил меня за волосы, потянув на себя, и закричал, выплескиваясь от пронизывающего, ослепительного удовольствия. Смутно услышал, как Тошия кричит вслед за мной, вбиваясь изо всех сил.

Мы лежали в темноте, на ковре из бумажных лепестков сакуры. Тошия дремал у меня на плече, вложив свою ладонь в мою. Свободной рукой я лениво перебирал пряди его волос.  
— Тошия, — шепотом окликнул я его.  
— М? — сонно отозвался он.  
— Давай сегодня здесь останемся.  
— Прямо на полу?  
— Можно и на полу, тепло же еще. А замерзнем, переберемся на кровать.  
— Давай останемся.  
Он приподнялся, нашел позади себя футболку, набросил на спину. И снова прижался ко мне, коснувшись губами ключицы.  
Мелкая бумажка щекотала шею.  
— Тошия.  
— М?  
— Расскажи, что ты рисовал?  
— Да так… — он помолчал немного — рисовал то, что снилось.  
— Жаль, что ты все разорвал, — вздохнул я, — мне бы хотелось увидеть твои сны.  
— А ты их уже видел. Сегодня.


End file.
